Diet-Tek, Inc. will develop a prototype microcomputer-based system to assess, track, and recommend interventions of maternal and infant nutritional status. Critical life cycle timeframes for assessment will include maternal prenatal and postnatal periods and infancy. Flexible and powerful programming tools will be evaluated and used to build a system with capabilities to change reference standards and algorithms used in crucial calculations without the user having a computer programming background expertise. The resultant system will be a tool for clinicians and researchers to use to reduce time spent performing tedious calculations while providing additional data which will aid in diagnosis, intervention and maintenance of both healthy and ill infants. The total project will be conducted in three phases: PHASE I: Phase I will involve the development of a prototype computer system for the accurate nutritional assessment of women prenatally and postnatally and their infants. A functional analysis will also be conducted followed by a limited prototype system development. Identification of all data to be included in the system will be made. PHASE II: Complete system development, as well as detailed Beta-site testing by pediatric and obstetric practitioners and nutritionists will be accomplished during Phase II. Any revision or modifications to the prototype system will be made. PHASE III: Phase III will consist of marketing the system.